X-49
X-49 is a one-shot minor antagonist in the 2001 animated series Samurai Jack, appearing in "Episode L: Tale of X-49" as the main villain protagonist. He is an assassin droid who worked for Aku, but after seeing amoral nature of his duty and that killing people made him do wrong (due to the installment of a experimental personality chip inside), X-49 eventually retired for a few years. However, Aku kidnapped Lulu, a stray dog X-49 adopted, and demands him to kill Samurai Jack. He was voiced by Daran Norris. History X-49 was created as one of Aku's early robots, the X Models, by the latter's scientists. X-49 was given an artificial emotion chip by one of the scientists that makes him feel emotions. This also made X-49 think on his own and made him to live on. He managed to survive through obstacles and helped Aku conquer the world where other droids failed. X-49 later went into retirement and took in a stray dog named Lulu. In "Episode L: Tale of X-49", X-49 was came out of retirement by Aku who kidnapped Lulu, demending the former to kill Samurai Jack or Lulu dies. He found Jack and followed him into an abandoned droid factory. Jack ultimately destroyed X-49 and showed sympathy to the droid. In his final words, X-49 begs the samurai to take care of Lulu. In "Episode CI", after Jack succesfully returned to the past and killed Aku, preventing his tyrannical future to ever happening, X-49 was consequently erased from existence, given that it was Aku the one who ordered his construction, and thus his encounter with Lulu never came to happen. Appearance As a X-Model, X-49 has skeleton-like features with broad shoulders and large red eyes. He also wears the same mobster-style clothes like the others. Abilities *'Master Gunslinger': Due to his pre-existing program, X-49 possesses excellent skill with his twin pistols in terms of accuracy and efficiency. *'Expert Tracker': He has also show himself capable of tracking Samurai Jack easily, although by his own admission it was quite simple due to Jack's battles with Aku's drones or bounty hunters. *'Expert Musician': X-49 has also shown himself to be a great trumpeter as shown when he frequently played in his home for Lulu. Gallery X9.jpg X-49.png X-49 with Lulu.png Trivia *He was sometimes erroneously referred to as "X-9" by fans. *Due to the events of Episode CI, it is more likely that X-49 will be erased from existence because of the death of Aku, thus his creation will cease. *Fans have noted similarities between X-49 and the titular character of the same movie, John Wick. Both were professional hitmen working for a powerful crime lord, but ultimately retired because they found something to love. Both characters also had dogs, which were the main focus of why they came back out of retirement; X-49 came out because Lulu was used as blackmail, whereas Wick came out because his dog, Daisy, was killed. *Next to the Imakandi, X-49 is not as evil as the other villains throughout the series. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Titular Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Mercenaries